


Mixing Signals

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Food, Food Metaphors, I'm kidding I love writing, If I didn't I wouldn't be here, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan is emotional, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Nonbinary Character, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorry that should have been further up, i forgot, i write too much, logicality - Freeform, tagging is hard!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton wants to bake! But the only problem is he doesn't want to do it alone, and his crush, Logan is right around the corner in their room. It would be so easy just to ask them, right?





	Mixing Signals

Patton paced the kitchen floor. He felt lonely. If he asked Logan to bake with him would they say yes? Patton paused, maybe, just maybe they would say yes, and that chance, it might just be worth it.

Patton made his way over to the hallway in which Logan's room resided. He took a deep breath as he stared at the intimidating door that loomed in front of him. Patton really wanted to knock on it! He did truly! But... He was just a bit nervous that's all!  
  
All you're doing is asking them to come help you bake, Patton reminded himself. It's not bad. It's not difficult. They might not even interpret it as a date.  
  
Patton knocked on the door, but when he didn't get an immediate response, he ran away. Patton leant against a wall just around the corner. He clutched at his chest as if to try and control the hammering of his heart. Shoot! Why had he done that? Of course Logan wouldn't want to bake with you. They don't even like you!  
  
Patton felt a gentle tear slip down his cheek. Logan hates you! They think you're immature, useless, and irresponsible! Why did you ever think you had a chance with them! They don't even want to be your friend! His breath came in rapidly, and his quiet crying turned into hicupping sobs.  
  
_**Useless! Inconsiderate! Untrustworthy! Childish! Unreliable! Careless! Cowardly! Foolish!**_  
  
"----on. Patton. Hey, Patton I need you to breathe with me. Can I touch you?" Patton weakly nodded, and his hand was taken from him and placed on a chest that breathed steadily. The repetitive and constant thrumming of the person's heartbeat, as well as the gentle sound of breathing calmed Patton down. Eventually Patton was breathing normally. The breath was admittedly a little shakey, but it was consistent.  
  
Patton looked up, and visibly flinched away from the person holding onto his hand, Logan. They looked confused and a little hurt when Patton pulled his hand from them. However they let him snatch his hand away.  
  
"Patton... I'm sorry." Logan murmured, "Am I the cause of your distress? I am not sure what I did, but I would like to help. Only if you wanted me to though. I can leave you alone if you want me to." Logan started to ramble.  
  
See what you've done? You hurt them. They will _never_ love you. They hate you. They _**hate**_ you. Th--  
  
Logan interrupted Patton's thoughts, "Patton? Please, talk to me. I would like to make this right."  
  
Patton glanced up at Logan with teary eyes. "Logan, please don't hate me."  
  
Logan's face softened at Patton's small voice, "Patton, I could never hate you. Why did you think I hated you?"  
  
Patton bit his lip, and took a deep breath in, as he stared at his hands which were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Logan deserved to know. He needed to tell them. He just needed courage.  
  
"It's not your fault," Patton started. "I just can't help it. It hurts so much. I know objectively you don't hate me, but you also don't... I'm sorry. I disturbed your work. You were probably busy, I know you hate being distracted. I just... I can't." Patton stood, and ran down the hallway, leaving Logan dumbfounded.  
  
Patton rushed into his own room, and shut the door. He hastily locked it, and he then sank down against the door, and started to cry again.  
  
He was a coward. He couldn't do anything right. He should have just baked by himself, and avoided this whole situation. Patton sobbed harder. He was a failure.  
  
A light knock at the door brought Patton to his senses. A voice called, "Patton, please open the door. I believe you have misunderstood something I said. I would like to correct this misinterpretation."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Patton hesitantly got to his feet, and answered the door. Logan looked nervous and guilty when the door opened. "Patton." They began, "I will always have time for you, nomatter the reason. I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should have been more clear about my intentions with you." Logan took a deep breath, "Patton, for the last five months I have been trying to pursue a romantic relationship with you."  
  
Patton stared at Logan, dumbfounded. "You... me?" Patton squeaked.  
  
Logan's nervous expression morphed into a melancholy smile. "Yes. I understand that I am bad with emotions, and I am sorry that I ever lead you to believe I hated you. That was not my intention, I could never hate you." Logan looked away from Patton, "Even though now I realize that you do not return my affections, I still care for you. Could we keep being friends?"  
  
Patton's head was reeling, Logan liked him? Are they lying? No, Logan wouldn't lie about this. They must really... Patton suddenly realized that he had been silent for some time. As Logan started to turn away Patton cried out, "Wait! Logan, I... I've been trying so hard to tell you how I feel. I never would have thought you felt the same way."  
  
"Patton?"  
  
"Logan, I like you. A lot. I thought you only saw me as a friend, and then you started to avoid me, and I got scared. I thought you believed I was a nuisance, foolish, childish, and---"  
  
"Oh Patton." Logan's tone sounded like they were on the edge of tears. "I was researching... I've never felt this way before, so I was trying to understand. I'm truly sorry I neglected you. I would never think those things about you. You are wonderful, cheerful, and childish, perhaps, but I love your childish spirit. You make me smile every time I see you, I cannot help but admire your strong will, and determination. You never stop trying to make people smile."  
  
Patton smiled, "Can we start over?" Logan nodded, and Patton continued, "Logan, I like you, as more than a friend. I think you are lovely, smart, and passionate. When you get talking about a subject you're intrigued in, you can talk for hours. It's a beautiful thing to watch and listen to. So Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to bake with me? I can never get the measurements right."  
  
Logan chuckled, "Of course Patton, baking sounds like a wonderful first date."  
  
Patton felt his face flush into a flowery blush, but he didn't bother to hide it. Sure, everything would be a bit messy at first, but just like baking a cake, it may start out messy, but the product would be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! The beginning concept idea of this was 'pure fluff' but I guess my mind had other ideas! The day I can write pure fluff is the day the world burns. Well we've all got to try and destroy humanity one day. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
